Link's Curious Quirk
by geekyfiki
Summary: Zelda thought she knew Link in and out, and couldn't find any nervous ticks, mannerisms, etc. Link was absolutely perfect. Boy, was the princess wrong about him not having a quirk. (Zelink, oneshot)


**Don't get excited-this is suuuuper short. I didn't know what else to write, but my great friend and editor, Moe, came up with this idea. I think it's pretty cute. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Legend of Zelda, but I don't. If I did, Zelink would be canon.**

* * *

Link's Curious Quirk

Link, as far as the princess could tell, had no flaws. No imperfections, no nervous habits, no pet peeves, nothing that would make a girl go crazy. At least, not in the bad way. All of his imperfections were, well, perfect. His messy hair and the way he ran his hand through it, the way his outfit was always slightly out of place, whether it be an untucked shirt, an untied boot lace, or even an uneven collar—all flawless. Zelda had not, however, discovered the most curious of Link's quirks. Not yet, at least.

The first sign of it was when she watched him in battle for the first time. They had been travelling through Hyrule Field—just the two of them—when a bulblin came in out of nowhere and attacked. She let out a rather un-princess-like scream, and Link got into position to attack. She was quite a few yards away as he battled the monster, but she seemed to hear a low kind of hum sound—a muffled singing, almost. Zelda, thinking nothing of it, completely tossed aside the fact and happily continued on with the adventure they were having.

The next hint was when Link had to deliver a speech to his fellow knights. Being one of the most renowned warriors in Hyrule, he was commanded to give a speech at a festival. He stood behind the curtains of the stage, waiting for his turn to go up. Zelda noticed, for the first time, he seemed almost nervous. She assumed that, with the Triforce of Courage, a simple speech wouldn't be a huge deal for him. However, the small slip of paper in his hands shook a little as he ran his hand through his hair, obviously feeling the pressure. He mouthed something, but she couldn't tell what it was. She didn't have much time to process this new information, as Link was called up onstage and she was ushered back to her seat.

The hints kept dropping—a little musical note coming from absolutely nowhere when she passed Link in the halls. A simple mouthing of words seeming to slur together when she saw him about to speak to a crowd of people. A low hum in the midst of battle. Zelda really didn't think much of it, in actuality. Until she finally figured out why.

The knock on the princess' door was not expected, but she wasn't surprised. Many servants would come to her room from time to time to check if she needed anything. What was unusual about this time, was that there seemed to be someone _singing_ outside the door. Not just a little note or two-actually singing. And she recognized the song as well. Zelda's Lullaby. The very lullaby Impa used to sing to her as an infant was reaching her ears, causing an involuntary smile to cross the princess' lips.

She hesitated before opening the door, wanting to listen to the song just a second longer. She finally opened the door, finding that _Link_ seemed to be the musical culprit. He stood, looking a little shaky, his hands behind his back (obviously hiding something). "P-princess," he stammered. Well, that was her first clue. He usually just called her Zelda, which she very much preferred. Cocking her head to the side in confusion, she asked what was going on. "Uh, I, ummm…" The 'um' sort of trailed off into a musical note. "I brought you these." He pulled out the flowers from behind his back.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda smiled, gladly taking the daisies from him. Another low hum came from the doorway.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," Link said, scratching his head. _Okay, he's very nervous…_ Zelda thought, a little suspicious.

"Go ahead, Link." More humming. Was it coming from him? It couldn't be, could it? Link always swore up and down that he hated singing.

"Zelda, I love you." That was something the princess did _not_ expect. Not quite processing the information yet, she decided to question him.

"Were you just singing?"

"Um, yes. I was."

"I thought you hated singing."

"I do," he chuckled nervously.

"I'm a little confused." She stated. His earlier confession, it seemed, still had not gotten through to her.

"I sing when I'm nervous. Sometimes I hum, but sometimes, when I'm really nervous, I sing. I try not to do it often, but it seems to calm me down sometimes, so I do it as quietly as possible." She paused for a long time, taking in all this newfound information. It was silent for a moment, and Link was clearly trying to suppress the urge to let out a few musical notes to ease the tension. Finally, Zelda looked up at him, staring incredulously.

"You told me you loved me." _Finally_ the fact was sinking in.

"I did, actually."

"And you were singing because you were nervous?"

"Of course."

"Well, there's no need to be nervous," she told him, a little smirk on her lips.

"And why is that?" Link was hoping and praying to the goddesses that this meant what he thought it did.

"Because I love you too."

Link continued singing when he was nervous, but he did it very rarely with Zelda by his side. Before their wedding, he could be heard humming throughout the entire church. When the coronation took place, it took all he had not to burst out in song to calm his nerves. And when their first child was born, it was like he could have been in an opera and they wouldn't have known the difference. Though his quirk was rather unique and unconventional, Zelda wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 ***whispers* please leave a review and favorite/follow! I love all of your support! (:**


End file.
